This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many enterprises around the world build out, maintain, and utilize large, complex computer networks to more efficiently conduct operations. However, though these complex computer networks may help to improve efficiency, enterprises utilize considerable resources to keep these networks operating smoothly. For example, a network may be outfitted with one or more network monitoring systems that may assist an information technology (IT) service team to evaluate the performance of the network. The network monitoring systems may generate events and/or alerts for the IT service team to review, directing the attention of the IT service team to possible issues the network may be experiencing. The network monitoring systems of large networks may generate hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands, or even hundreds of thousands of events per day. For the IT service team to review all of the events generated and determine the importance of each event may utilize an unreasonably large amount of resources.